Story: After Infirmary
The results of the game are: K+Clover B - A Luna ('''6 / 1) '''Dio+Quark B - A Alice (6 / 1) Sigma+Phi A - B Tenmyouji (1 / 6) or Sigma+Phi B - A Tenmyouji (6 / 1) All of the players argue with each other over the betrayals. If you allied with Tenmyouji, he'll say he felt forced to betray, as he could not trust anyone after learning there is a murderer around, but he regrets what has happened. If you betrayed ''Tenmyouji, Phi will say that was "pretty messed up", in spite of Sigma's complaint that Phi had implied that he should do so. Sigma realises Phi wants to use him as a scapegoat. Tenmyouji is furious with both of them, and Phi tries to blame Sigma. Tenmyouji says he will never trust either of them again. ''If you have witnessed both sides of this paradox, Sigma will note that Tenmyouji made the opposite choice last time, then become confused about "last time?" and admit that he didn't really understand what he was saying. K and Clover say they chose to betray because it seems to be the only logical choice. If you betrayed ''Tenmyouji, they'll add that they want to escape as soon as possible. Luna says that they could escape in three rounds by Allying every round, and K and Clover reply that by betraying they could escape in 2. Dio tries to blame Quark for the betrayal. If you ''allied ''with Tenmyouji, he says Quark raced ahead of him and hit the Betray button, while Quark says that Dio hit it before he could do anything. Zero closes the AB gates, and the players are told that they will need new, "Moon" pass cards to open the AB doors again. He explains several new rules: *The game continues until someone opens the 9 door. Even if someone has 9 points, the game will go on as long as the don't actually open the 9 door. *Any number of people can go through the number 9 door when it opens, provided they have 9 points. *The bracelets can be removed by escaping through the 9 door, or when the player wearing the bracelet dies. *If a player dies, the other players can take their bracelet and use it to reach the quota of 3 players needed to open a Coloured Door. *A player dies if their BP score goes to 0. *All player's colours and solo/pair status change randomly every round when the AB gates close. ''If this is the second route on which you've played this event, Sigma will observe that Phi was correct - she predicted the rules before Zero announced them.? He is baffled as to how this could be possible. The new groupings for the second round are as follows: Magenta: '(Sigma+Clover), Quark. '''Yellow: '(Alice+K), Dio. 'Cyan: '(Luna+Phi), Tenmyouji. Zero tells the players that the next set of coloured doors is downstairs, and leaves, saying that he may never see the players again because he has now explained all the rules, although he'll always be watching. "Have a nice tragedy." Since there are still 42 minutes until the Coloured Doors open, the players decide to search the complex for any other potential exists that Zero might have missed. The players split up and agree to meet at the Coloured Doors in 5 minutes, and head off in groups - leaving Sigma behind. Sigma tries to think about why he is in the Nonary game, but can't come up with any reason. : Had I started a fight a frightening and mysterious new religion? No. : Had I hacked into some terrorist group's server? No. : Had I witnessed an assassination? No. : Had I gotten wasted and had a one night stand with the mistress of a prominent politician? Well, yes, but it was just the one time.. Sigma goes through his memory of the moment he was abducted: on December 25, 2028 at 2 am in the morning. He had been at his college campus finishing a paper on one of their machines, since his home computer broke, his professor was a Buddist and didn't care about Christmas, and his girlfriend had broken up with him the previous week, leaving him unable to attend a party he'd planned to. His got in his car to go home, but the car wouldn't start in spite of multiple tries. He was hitting the steering wheel in frustration when the car filled with gas, and he saw Zero reflected in the rear-view mirror and then through the back screen of the car. The knockout gas took effect and he slumped into the passenger seet, waking up next to Phi in the "elevator". Sigma decides to stop brooding and head off to explore the other rooms. You have an option here for which room Sigma visits. You'll always visit all three before the end of this section, so you are only really choosing the order of visits, although a small extra sequence may play if you visit the Infirmary first or second. '''Crew Quarters Sigma meets up with Clover and Alice in the Crew Quarters. He tells them they haven't found anything, and they tell him that neither have they. Clover says she doubts Zero would be stupid enough to make such a mistake. Sigma asks Clover and Alice about the link between them. Alice tells him they're half-sisters, but them admits she's lying, and Clover asks Sigma what he thinks they are, so Sigma asks them directly about the "Headquarters" they referred to. This panics both of them, and Alice admits that they work together in an organization "they can't tell you about". Sigma asks if this organisation is to do with Zero, and notes that Clover seems to know more about Zero that the others do. Clover tells Sigma about the previous Nonary Game which ran "about a year ago" (in the game 999), and that the people running the game used the name Zero as well, although there were two of them and the game had different rules. She says she was one of the kidnapped players in that game, and that this isn't her second Nonary game but her third; another game happened 10 years before (which is referred to in 999). Sigma says Clover must have something to do with the current game, to have been kidnapped three times. Clove says she doesn't think so, because Zero was a different person both times; the first Zero has already been arrested and the second Zero(es) are still on the run, but are unlikely to run another game because they "did what they were trying to do" in the one game they ran. Clover says she has no idea why somebody would run a third Nonary Game and call themselves Zero, but Sigma doesn't want to accept this answer from her. She does note that the gas mask worn by the kidnapper was the same a year ago, and when she was taken for this game - on the 22nd. Sigma thinks this means it must be the same person, but Clover says she can't think why they'd run another game, or why they'd pick the other 7 peqople who (unlike her and Alice) have nothing to do with the previous agme. Clover says she's never met any of the other characters, although she can't be sure she's never met K, since he could be anyone under the armor. Sigma asks Clover about the previous Nonary Games, but Alice stops Clover from talking about them, saying she's concerned that Sigma might be Zero. Alice and Clover leave to explore the other rooms. Lounge Sigma finds K and Dio in the Lounge and asks if they've found anything. K asks Dio about an Astronomy Today magazine he has found which talks about a Total Lunar Eclipse on Dec 31, 2028. Sigma mentions that this is in 6 days, and that he was kidnapped on Dec 25 and thinks it's still the same day. Dio rather aggressively grills K about what he found in the Crew Quarters, and K says he didn't find anything useful, but he did find a book about Schrodinger's Cat. Dio doesn't know what this means, and because of his snarky attitude K gives up trying to explain it. At that point, Luna and Phi appear. Luna and Phi ask if anyone's found anything, and Sigma admits that no-one has, before K asks him if he found anything in the Infirmary when he was there earlier. He says that he did, and shows them the newspaper clipping about the Radical-6 virus. K then realizes the same possibility Sigma did earlier - that it's possible the facility they're in is ''the quarantine, and everyone there has the virus. Sigma admits he isn't sure, since none of them show any symptoms of illness, but Phi mentions she "feels a bit weird and is losing her balance", and Sigma admits that his body feels a bit different too. Dio insists that it doesn't add up - it seems most of them were abducted ''before the virus was declared a pandemic. He even thinks that Zero may have deliberately planted the article, or even faked the whole thing, to make the players think the facility is a quarantine. Sigma considers this: there's no reason to cut the article out rather than giving them the whole paper, and the opposite side of the paper is pure black - which an actual page cut from a newspaper wouldn't be. K says that there still could have been an advert with a black background at that point on the page, but Sigma says that a story about 100,000 deaths would surely be on the front page, and they would have heard it on the news before they were kidnapped if it had been around at that time. The group continues searching, and Sigma heads off. Infirmary Sigma meets Tenmyouji in the Infirmary. If you allied ''with Tenmyouji, Tenmyouji greets Sigma rather sharply, but calms down: it turns out Tenmyouji thought Sigma was going to kill him for betraying him in the AB Game! If you ''betrayed Tenmyouji, Tenmyouji is furiously angry with Sigma, even threatening to "cut him open" with the scalpel.? Sigma tries to apologize, but Tenmyouji insists he can't put right what's happened.? He tells Sigma to leave him alone, but the scene then continues as below. Tenmyouji tells him that Quark's on the other side of the divider, with the murdered lady. Sigma asks Tenmyouji if there's a particular reason why he's acted so oddly since the dead woman was found, but Tenmyouji replies that he finds it just as strange that nobody else seems to be bothered by the fact somebody died. Tenmyouji says he thinks the players should prioritise solving the murder over escaping because the killer is probably Zero. Tenmyouji mentions he was kidnapped by a man in a gas mask in the same way as Sigma, but that he was together with Quark at the time they were kidnapped. Sigma tries to ask further questions of Tenmyouji, but he won't answer anything (if you betrayed him, it's because of that; if you allied with him, it's because he's afraid you're Zero) so Sigma goes to try to ask Quark instead. Tenmyouji tries to tell Quark not to tell Sigma anything, and Sigma goes behind the divider. If the Infirmary is the last room you visited in sequence, Sigma finds Quark passed out on the floor and the next sequence begins.'' Otherwise'', Sigma sees Quark standing with a blank look on his face, saying he was listening to Sigma and Tenmyouji talk but couldn't understand them because "they were talking so fast", but he feels OK now. He thinks he's just tired and is uncomfortable being around the dead woman. Sigma complains at Tenmyouji for letting Quark be around the dead woman, and Tenmyouji asks if Quark would like Luna to examine him, but Quark refuses, saying he's OK. Sigma leaves them be and heads to the next room selection. After all rooms are visited This sequence always happens after visiting all three rooms. '''If the last room you visit is the infirmary, you find Quark collapsed on the floor yourself.? If it's any other room, Tenmyouji will come running into the room where you are, telling everyone that Quark's just collapsed. Tenmyouji runs over to try to help Quark, and confirms that he is breathing. He asks Sigma to go and get Luna to help Quark. Luna scans Quark with the ADAM machine, and everyone piles into the infirmary to see what's happening. Luna confirms that Quark is infected with Radical-6, but that the ADAM claims there is an anti-viral serum called Axelavir which can counteract Radical-6, but nobody has found any Axelavir in the facility. Tenmyouji is extremely upset to learn that Quark might be in danger. Quark then stands up from his bed, awake but apparently insane, and cries that "he has to escape" before attempting to stab himself in the heart with the scalpel. Sigma grabs his hand, preventing him from stabbing himself. Phi, K and Dio help restrain Quark, but Tenmyouji seems to be lost in thought for a moment before helping. Quark continues ranting. : "Damn you! Bastards! Why won't you let me go? I have to get out of this body! They can't lock away the soul! Once my body's gone my soul can escape! Please! You have to let me go! Let me go! I'm trapped here! Let me die! I have to die! Kill me! Somebody! Anybody! Kill me! Kill me! Kill meeeeeee! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Clover removes the scalpel from Quark, and Phi asks Luna if there is any anaesthetic she can give Quark. Luna says there is some, but it's Soporil Beta, the same substance used as the one of the poisons in their bracelets. Rather unwillingly, Luna shoots Quark with the injection gun and he falls unconscious again. A scan with the ADAM confirms that he is only asleep and is otherwise normal, but will be out for a few hours. Luna states that she believes the virus had affected his brain: she admits she doesn't know much more about the Radical-6 virus than they do, but has seen other viruses with similar effects. Luna also thinks that a similar effect of the virus may have caused him to try to kill himself. The other players also become concerned that the facility is a quarantine zone, but Dio explains his suspicion that the newspaper article is fake. K points out that the virus is apparently real, since the ADAM machine reported that Quark was infected with it. Dio stays with his claim that the virus is fake, and mentions that the ADAM could have been hacked by Zero. Alice mentions that she has heard of a virus being used as a bioweapon, but says she can't give any further information, because it's only 5 minutes until the Chromatic Doors open. Tenmyouji agrees to carry Quark through the Chromatic Doors so that he won't be left alone and his Bracelet will be available for the player to use, but K offers to carry him instead since he'll be able to move much faster and Tenmyouji agrees. The players arrive at the second set of Coloured Doors, and Phi outlines the possible options: '''A: Clover, Sigma, and Tenmyouji go Blue. Luna, Phi, and Dio go Green. K, Alice, and Quark go Red. B: Clover, Sigma, and Dio go Red. Luna, Phi, and Quark go Blue. K, Alice, and Tenmyouji go Green. C: Clover, Sigma, and Quark go Green. Luna, Phi and Tenmyouji go Red. K, Alice, and Dio go Blue. If you allied with Tenmyouji, Alice proposes that the people on 1 BP - and in danger of death - should get to choose. Alice says she'd rather go with anyone other than Dio, and Phi says she'd go with anyone other than Tenmyouji. Luna doesn't have any preference - she was betrayed by Clover and K, but no option pairs her with either of them.? Sigma gets the final choice. If you betrayed Tenmyouji, Alice says she doesn't want to go with Dio, and Tenmyouji says he doesn't want to go with Sigma.? He doesn't want to go with Luna or Phi either, because he wants to give Quark to someone he trusts - and the only person he trusts enough is Clover.? He will allow Clover and Sigma to take Quark provided Sigma waits outside the AB room to prevent him betraying Tenmyouji again.? Alice is unhappy with this, since this matches her with Dio; she wanted to match with Quark because, sincq Quark is unconscious and unable to vote, whoever matches with him will be guaranteed to be Allied with in the coming AB game.? Tenmyouji says this is exactly why he wants to be careful who goes with Quark.? Phi puts this to the vote, and the group decides on option C.? Sigma has no choice in this situation.? This leads to the Treatment Center.